


Can't Help Falling In Love

by PanAcePanic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nerdiness, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAcePanic/pseuds/PanAcePanic
Summary: This is a reader!insert of the observations of Barry Allen.  You see, Barry Allen does everything fast.  Everything, that is, except for 3 things.  Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, does three things in life slowly.  One is reading, another is watching a documentary, and the last... well, the last is you.  Basically, this is fluffy smut that I wrote while listening to sappy songs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This does mention self-harm at one point but it is not focused on at all. If you have a problem with this in any way then please do not read it. Self-harm is a serious thing and is in no way to be taken lightly. Also, safe sex is important and while it is not referenced in this fic; always use a condom people. Unless you are trying to get pregnant and you know that all parties involved are clean, use condoms.  
> I am taking requests so if you have any please feel free to comment them down below! Charcters, situations, characters and situations, I will take anything and any rating if specified.

Can't help falling in love.

Barry Allen is the fastest man alive. He can run faster than the speed of time and is perpetually late for everything. Don't ask me how he just is. He does everything with speed; brush his teeth, eat, you get the idea. Everything, that is, except for 3. There are 3 things in this world that Barry Allen does slow.

The first is reading a good book. Every time he gets a new book he will read it as slowly as he can, drinking in every word. Even with his sped-up metabolism he will forget to eat because of the words on the page. He who is perpetually moving and active will sit still, in the same position, for hours on end with a book in his hands. It is fascinating to witness. 

The second is watch a documentary on… anything, really. Barry Allen is a perpetual nerd and lives up to it every day. He will watch a documentary thrice over before changing the show and even then he will watch it again that evening. He absorbs every detail in the show, every fact and perplexity presented to him. His favorites are about anything paranormal, which could arguably be considered normal for Central (he argues that it is for research purposes). It is best to cuddle with him at those times because he will subconsciously stroke your hair and arms, pulling you close and secure to him.

The third thing that Barry does slow involves you. Anything involving you Barry will do as slow as possible, like he is savoring the time he has with you. And he will do everything with you if he can. Many mornings that he is late to work is because he kept the two of you in the shower until the water ran cold, never taking his hands off you and never letting you get too far away from him. His hands would skim you as he washed your back, finger tips dancing lightly along your shoulder blades and down your spine. His nails would drag slightly as he insisted on washing your hair.  
The most notable moment that he is slow, though, is in bed. 

Barry's speed came with multiple side effects; faster metabolism, increased body heat, and heightened senses, specifically of touch. Barry's neurons are firing at rapid speed just as he is and he can feel everything. When the two of you are in bed… he drags it out. Sure, some nights are quick (around 30 minutes) but there are nights, especially when he has had a bad day, that you would be with him for hours on end constantly falling apart and being put back together with him.  
He had a pattern to this, as well. He would start with your head, running his hands through your hair, feeling the pull and texture of every strand, never taking his eyes off of you as he kissed anywhere he could. He would kiss your forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose, lips, anywhere and everywhere. Then he would move down, trailing his hands down your throat and collarbone, across your chest and down your back. He would caress every line, lump, and imperfection like he was mapping the topography of you. All the while that he did this he would have you locked in a mind blowing kiss, color shooting behind your eyes as he lit up your senses. Soon, though, he too would move down with his hands, pressing his lips against every surface before reaching your chest. 

As he lightly nipped at buds, you gasping for air at his gentle touches, his hands moved again. Down your stomach and sides he would trail, never pressing harder than a feather. He would grip your hips harder, though, often enough to leave light bruises. By this point you are ready to come undone by him, the intensity and emotional intimacy driving you insane, clouding your brain. This pattern would continue down your abdomen and across your arms, his lips trailing where his hands previously were as his fingers danced down your thighs and gripped your ass lightly. Before reaching where you desperately needed he would follow his hands down your thighs, pressing his lips against every scar from the past, every stretch mark that presented itself during puberty like he was worshiping you. Only after all of that would he spread your legs.

This was one place where he rarely used his hands in earnest, preferring to bury himself between you with his tongue. The muscle would dance across every fold and his fingers would spread you further. Slowly his tongue would press into you as his thumb pressed against your clit, lights flashing behind your eyes as you came tumbling over the edge by his gentle touches, senses lighting on fire as he pressed on. Here he could spend hours, making you come undone by his tongue alone (and yes, he did make his tongue vibrate and you would cry out from that). But on most nights he would not spend too much time here, mapping your taste and memorizing the feel of you around his tongue. He, in the process if driving you insane, had driven himself mad with need as well.

Slowly he would come back to your face, gentle kisses pressed up your body before reaching your lips. You could still taste yourself across his lips and tongue and you would smile. With whispered groans and hushed moans he would place himself against you. Releasing your lips and pressing his forehead against yours, he would stare into your eyes as he pressed forward, the silent consent between the two of you echoing in the night with soft smiles.

It was almost immediately that you could feel his first flood of the night. It came with the sensory speed, being overwhelmed by the sensations as he slid into you. You didn't mind, though, because his refractory speed made up for that, never truly flagging. Along with that, the experience of Barry Allen orgasaming is breath-taking. The way his face goes slack everywhere but his eyebrows which would crease slightly together, the way that his body would tense and his hands tighten around you, it was simply astonishing.

Soon after he would start moving, his hips pulling back and pressing into you as slowly as he could stand, your legs falling open beside him. As he moved your lips met in a passionate kiss, eyes closing as hands tangled in each others hair, mouths swallowing the groans of the other. As time moved he would speed up, working his way to a second orgasm as you fluttered around him, legs locking behind him and feet resting on the small of his back. The second time he came was more intense as he kept moving within you, you were able to feel the pulse of him inside you as he tumbled over for the second time that night.

It was after this that one of his hands would snake down your body, pausing at your breast for a short period and making you gasp for air. It would continue down, though, across your stomach and soon burying it's fingers in your folds.

Here you would cum for the second time of the night, pulling Barry with you as you fell. The feeling of you tightening around him, like a vice grip of silk, too much for him. After this he would speed up again, fingers never leaving your clit and slightly vibrating. In fact, all of Barry was slightly vibrating. The intensity of the night was breaking him, his resolve to go slow breaking with each thrust. It was only as you pressed your heels against his lower back, though, that he would speed up.

Sure enough, he sped to the point where it was boarding human impossibility as he thrust into you, both hands having moved to grip your hips as he buried himself. Your hands gripped his shoulders like a lifeline as he moved, his stormy eyes never leaving your face. You could feel yourself beginning to slip again as he pressed on, your senses overwhelmed by everything. As you came for the third time that night you pressed him down with the hand tangled in his hair and crashed your lips together. Barry would soon follow you, spilling for the last time deep within you as his hips twitched. Your cries of ecstasy were matched by Barry's groans as he gripped you in a bruising manner and kept himself buried inside of you.

As the night tapered off Barry would slide out of you just as slowly as he had entered, the two of you moaning at the sensations. Capturing your breath in pants you would cuddle up to Barry in the moonlight, having forgotten to close the curtains (again). As you both drifted off to sleep, spent and exhausted, you smiled slightly as you felt his cum slowly drip out of you, knowing that you two would regret not cleaning up tomorrow morning. But that was another day.


	2. Something Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to clothes for the story  
> Your wedding outfit: https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=231234686  
> Barry's wedding outfit: https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=231235452
> 
> Okay, sorry this took so long to get published. With college and everything it has been crazy for my writing. Anyways, please review and give me suggestions for what you want to see next! I'm thinking the engagement story or the relationship origin story but I want your inputs!

Barry Allen was amazing and dorky and resembled a puppy in basically every way.  He was always excited, eager to make other people happy, and willing to run into basically anything with a smile on his face.  This being as it is, he was utterly stressed and panicking.  Cisco sat on the bed with an amused smile as he watched Barry pace back and forth, knowing that if he could he would be flashing back and forth, making the carpet smoak in his anxiety.

“Dude, calm down.  (Y/N/N) loves you, you love her, you’re getting married.  Seriously, I will get Oliver if I have to.” 

“What if me losing my powers is a sign, Cisco?  What if this isn’t supposed to happen and the universe is trying to tell us? What if- where are you going?” Barry stopped suddenly, staring as Cisco left the room without a word.  A moment later he came back in, an amused Oliver trailing behind him and zeroing in on the panicking groom.  Without uttering so much as a hello, the archer walked up to Barry, reached up, and smacked him on the back of the head.  “Ow!  Why!  Why would you do that?” Barry rubbed the back of his head.

“Sit down, stop worrying, and relax.  I will make you if I have to.” Oliver snarked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.  With a hurried sigh, Barry turned around and started pacing again.

“I can’t just sit, Oliver.  I lost my powers, we don’t know if I’m getting them back ever, and what am I supposed to do?  (Y/N/N) won’t want to be with just plain, ordinary Barry Alle- hey!  Put me down!” Barry shouted, kicking his long legs as Oliver picked him up by the waist, his arms wrapped in such a way as to keep Barry’s upper body from moving around too much.  With a sigh he dropped Barry on the bed, looking down at him as he bounced lightly on the mattress.

“She loves you.  (Y/N) loves you more than I have ever seen anyone love someone.  She love you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, not the Flash.  You,” He raised a hand to stop Barry from interrupting, “may be the man behind the mask but she didn’t fall in love with the mask.  She fell in love with the nerdy Forensic Scientist who has trouble walking on the vertical plane; the one with floppy hair and brown eyes and a smile that is infuriatingly infectious.  So sit down, shut up, and relax; you are getting married in two hours.” Oliver pushed Barry’s shoulders hard and made him lay back on the bed, his weirdly long legs dangling off the edge as he stared at the ceiling, the only thought on his mind of his soon to be wife.

 

~`*`~`*`~`*`~

 

You stared at yourself in front of the triple mirror, Caitlin and Iris fussing with your dress as you stood there.  You couldn’t believe what you were seeing, painted from head to toe with your hair done in an overly complicated style and hardly able to breath in the dress as Iris tightened the bodice.  Finally, as she had Caitlin place her hands on your shoulders as Iris pulled the ribbons even tighter, you snapped.

“Iris!  I still have to breath during the ceremony!  Unless you want me passing out in the middle of the vows, that is.” You barked, tense and already feeling like you are going to pass out.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just excited.  You and Barry are getting married!” Iris squealed, pulling you in for a tight hug.

“I know, hun.  I was there when he asked.” You laughed, patting her back as she squeezed you. 

“Okay, okay, we have a timetable, ladies!  Now, (Y/N/N), get back on that pedestal and stay there.  You’re not wearing your shoes yet so you need to stay elevated unless you want to rip your dress.” Caitlin ordered with a grin, pushing you back onto the pedestal and fixing the fall of your dress.  As the two girls got to fussing again you saw the door open behind you, Felicity and Laurel walked in in their dresses, their hair done up and makeup on.

“Oh my god, you look amazing!” Felicity exclaimed, staring at you as she walked in.

“Hey, (Y/N).  You look fantastic.  I love the accents in the beading.” Laurel smiled, handing you a mimosa as she fiddled with a bead.  Your dress was a champagne colored, loose flowing ballgown style dress with dark red accenting beads.  The cap-sleeves fell off your shoulders and accentuated your full-figured body.

“Thank you, both of you.  Hey, have either of you spoken to Cisco?  I want to make sure he has the right song to play for the dance.” You were worried.  Barry and you had picked out a song for the first dance, something that spoke to both of you.  With the recent events that took place, however, you decided to go behind Barry’s back and change the song.  Barry had been weird ever since losing his powers, like he was waiting for you to leave, and you wanted to show him that you weren’t going anywhere.

“Yeah, he said to tell you that everything is set up and ready to go.” Laurel stated.

“Fantastic.  Now, you all get to tackle this mess of hair.” You laughed, reaching up to shake your hair out before they swooped in.

 

~`*`~`*`~`*`~

 

It was time.  In just a few moments you were going to marry Barry Allen, your best friend, and you could hardly breath.

“Oliver, I think I’m going to pass out.” You whispered, gripping the archer’s arm tightly.  Your own parents had passed away years ago and you had asked Oliver to walk you down the aisle and give you away.

“Calm down.  Honestly, you both are as bad as each other when it comes to worrying.  You will be fine.” Oliver smiled at you, glad to see two of his friends sorting themselves out.

“But what if I trip?  What if  _ Barry _ falls while I’m walking?  What if my dress tears?  What it-” Oliver cut you off by placing his hand on your mouth.

“You will not trip.  If you do I will catch you and we will keep walking.  If Barry falls then everyone will laugh and he will be as red as that suit he wears.  Your dress is tailored perfectly to you so that you will not step on it and neither will I so it will not tear.  Now, calm down, take a breath, and get ready; we’re up.” With that, Oliver took your arm firmly, keeping a tight hold on you incase you did trip, and the music began.

Walking down that 20’ aisle was the most nerve racking thing you had ever done.  As the doors opened and you took that first step you stopped breathing, looking at every pair of eyes staring at you.  Cisco was standing at the altar next to Barry, smiling like an idiot, and your girls were there on your side.  Henry, Captain Singh and most of the police force were there as well, watching their baby-faced forensic scientist pledge to spend eternity with the girl of his dreams, and even Leonard Snart and Mick were attending, disguised just enough to keep under the radar.  So many friends and family had shown up and yet so many were missing.  On the wall behind the seats, facing the altar, were pictures of every friend and family member that had passed before the ceremony, from Nora Allen to Sarah Lance.  Your eyes swept over every person there before landing on the altar at last.

Joe stood in the middle, tears in his eyes and a smile on his kind, fatherly face as he looked at you.  Finally, you saw Barry.  His hair was still floppy as ever, brushed back into his signature style, and he stared in awe at you.  Tears were barely held in his eyes, his mouth falling open as he took in your beauty.  He looked so handsome in his suit, a gift from Oliver and tailor made to him, and his eyes shone with love and adoration.  Reaching the altar finally, Oliver took your hand and pressed a light kiss to it, partnered with a wink, before placing it in Barry’s waiting hand.  After this Oliver took his place next to Cisco and Joe began to speak.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in celebration of these two idiots.” Everyone behind you laughed along with you and Barry.  “Barry Allen met (Y/N) nearly five years ago and they have been head over heels for each other ever since, not that either of them realized it.  Today we bare witness to them as they pledge themselves to each other for the rest of time.  These two have requested to state their own vows for this ceremony so Barry, if you would.” Joe motioned for Barry to begin his speech.

“(Y/N), I met you during a time in my life where nothing made sense.  I had just woken up from a coma to this world that had changed so drastically that I felt lost but there you were.  A shining light, an anchor to me as I found my footing, and a constant rock for me remain steady.  You have never ridiculed me for decisions unless I absolutely deserved it, you have always supported me in my endeavors even if you were the only one.  From the day I met you I have not been able to stop thinking about, to stop loving you, and I swear that I will continue to love and cherish you until the day that I die, whenever that will be.  You are my heart and soul, my force to keep me running, my Amelia Pond.” Your eyes welled with tears as he spoke and that name brought them falling.  You had forced Barry to start watching Doctor Who and quickly turned him into a diehard Whovian.  “We have known each other for five years and I swear that we will continue to be stupid and ridiculous as we are now for the rest of our lives.  I love you, (Y/N), and I gladly swear myself to you for the rest of eternity, however long that will be.” Barry finished speaking with tears in his eyes and a smile filling his stupid face.

Joe had to wipe a tear away as Barry finished, a smile on his face.  “(Y/N), if you will.” He spoke, motioning to you as his voice choked slightly.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen; I have loved you since the day you stumbled into my heart, quite literally.  The day we met you tripped in Jitters and fell right into me as I walked in, barely giving me a chance to catch you before you brought us both to the ground.  With those wide, impossible eyes and goofy smile you had me hooked before even opening your mouth.  It has been my absolute joy to explore our relationship and discover who you are and what makes you you.  You have opened my eyes to new experiences and a whole new world of people that I will never be able to leave behind.  I love you, Barry Allen, and everything that you are.  From the stupid hair to the stuttering when you get excited and the furious passion in your eyes when someone you love is threatened.  You love so completely, so desperately that I feel like I’m drowning when I look into your eyes.  My hope is that one day I can show you just how much you mean to me but that will never happen.  You mean more than the world to me, Barry Allen, and I will give everything up with a smile in order to keep you safe and happy.  I swear with all of my heart that I will love you, everything that you are, for the rest of our lives and beyond.  I swear that I will be there when you need support and that you will be my first choice of companion for any adventure that I may be presented with.  My Rory Williams, my Last Centurian; you are, without a doubt, the best decision that I ever made and will ever make.  I love you, Barry, and I swear myself to you with all that I am for the rest of eternity, however long that will be.” You smiled, tears filling your own eyes as you stared at that man, your best friend and partner.

“I am obligated to say the next part but please note that if anyone speaks I do have a gun and I will not hesitate to use it.  Does anyone have any reason that these two should not be joined together today before all of these people?” Joe asked, staring intently at the audience for a few seconds before continuing.  “With that out of the way, would the rings please be presented.” Joe looked to Cisco as he pulled out the rings, handing them to Joe quickly with a smile.  “Barry Allen, do you swear to love and cherish (Y/N) for the rest of eternity?”

“I do.” Barry laughed, slipping the ring onto your finger.

“(Y/N) do you swear to love and cherish Barry for the rest of eternity?”

“I do.” You smiled, slipping Barry’s ring on.

“Ladies and Gentleman, it is my absolute pleasure to present Mr and Mrs. Allen.  Barry, kiss that girl.” Joe ordered, laughing with everyone else as Barry pulled you in for an intense kiss, a smile visible on both of your faces.

 

~`*`~`*`~`*`~

 

About 30 minutes later, after walking back down the aisle with your husband, everyone around you cheering and laughing as Barry stumbled, again, into your arms as you walked, it was time for the first dance.  Standing there, you watched as Cisco took the mic and smiled at you.  “Ladies and Gentleman, it is my pleasure to present the newly married Mr and Mrs. Allen for the first dance.” You and Barry walked into the middle of the room, hand in hand as you took position.  Barry stared at you, a smile plastered to his face, as the first note played.  That smile quickly fell away as he noticed that the song was different.

“What-” You cut him off quickly.

“Just listen.” You whispered, smiling at him. 

 

I've been reading books of old

The legends and the myths

Achilles and his gold

Hercules and his gifts

Spiderman's control

And Batman with his fists

And clearly I don't see myself upon that list

But she said, where'd you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?

I'm not looking for somebody

With some superhuman gifts

Some superhero

Some fairytale bliss

Just something I can turn to

Somebody I can kiss

I want something just like this

Barry looked at you with complete awe in his eyes as you danced, a smile radiating from your face as he processed the song.  “I love you, Barry Allen.  It doesn't matter to me how fast you are, what you can do, or anything like that.  I don’t care if we can’t have pizza from Coast City every friday night or take a day trip to Starling city to see our friends.  None of that matters.  We can change fridays to Vodka and homemade pizza night and take weekend trips to Starling instead.  I love you, Barry Allen, and you alone.  Not the mask that you wear or the persona you play.” You whispered, making sure the others can’t hear you as you speak.  Barry let the tears fall down his face as you spoke.  With a small laugh you kissed him again, letting the words wash around the two of you as you lost yourself in your husband.  “I love you, Barry Allen.”

 

Where'd you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?

I'm not looking for somebody

With some superhuman gifts

Some superhero

Some fairytale bliss

Just something I can turn to

Somebody I can kiss

I want something just like this

Oh, I want something just like this

Oh, I want something just like this

Oh, I want something just like this (Something Like This: The Chainsmokers)

As the song ended the people around you clapped, standing around the dancefloor as people swapped places.  Normally there would be a father daughter/mother son dance at the wedding but, given circumstances, Joe walked up to Barry and Oliver to you, pulling you aside to dance with the respective people.

“You look amazing, (Y/N/N).” Oliver whispered, pressing a kiss to your cheek as he slowly spun the two of you around.

“Oliver, I want to thank you.  We knew each other for years before you disappeared and I was lost.  God, Oliver I didn’t know what to do without you.  Sure, you were stupid and irresponsible but you were my brother and best friend.  You were there when my parents died and you took care of me when I couldn’t.  I first met Barry when you disappeared and you knocked our heads together after you got back.  None of this would have been possible without you in so many ways.  You have been there for me, for Barry, for all of us since the beginning.” You had tears in your eyes as you spoke, kissing Oliver on the cheek to end your statement.  You laughed lightly as you looked at Oliver, a tear glistening in his eye as he smiled at you.  “The great Oliver Queen, archer of Starling, crying at a wedding.”

“Shut up, brat.” He growled playfully, pushing your shoulder.  “I love you.  You’ve been the little sister that I never wanted since middle school.  You have grown so much in the past years, discovering yourself and discovering your relationship with Barry.  You two are perfect for each other and if it were anyone else you would not be getting married today.  That little speedster, though, has a way of growing on people regardless of who they are.” Oliver laughed.  “He’s like a fungus.  Or mold.”

“Oi!  That’s my fungus you’re talking about!” You exclaimed with a laugh, smacking him on the back of the head.  The song came to a quiet end and you and Oliver parted.  You smiled at Barry as Joe walked up to you, taking your hand as Iris took Barry to dance.

“Hey kid.  You look brilliant.” Joe whispered, hugging you tight and kissing your head before settling to dance.

“Thank you Joe.  God… you’re my father-in-law.  How does it feel to get another daughter?” You smirked.

“Girl, I have five daughters.  In the past five years I have gained four of them and I wouldn’t change it for the world.  I’m just glad you and Barry pulled your heads out of your asses and kicked it in gear.” You laughed and smacked Joe on the shoulder.

“Well, if it weren’t for Iris locking us in that room we probably wouldn’t have.  You know how awkward Barry and I are.” You sighed and dropped your head to rest on Joe’s shoulder.  He sighed with a chuckle and hugged you tight as the two of you danced.  Joe had basically adopted you as a daughter the moment you two met and had been the best father you ever had.  You and your birth father were never close.

“You two will be so happy together, I just know it.  You two are perfect together.” Joe smiled, running his hand down your back in a comforting fashion.

“Thank you, Joe…” You whispered.  And you would be; you and Barry will be happy together.  Sure, life would be crazy and weird and nothing would ever be boring but you would be happy.  Especially since Cisco had told you first that he had found a way to get Barry’s powers back.


End file.
